My Son's
by Ara Uchiha
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto yang damai selama 10 tahun kini terancam dalam bahaya oleh orang misterius yang menginginkan sesuatu dari mereka. Siapa orang itu dan apa yang di inginkan-nya dari Sasuke dan Naruto? Warning : FemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuhuu, minna Ara come back again . . .**

** Emm, ini part 2 dari fanfic yang pertama . . . **

** Yah, kurasa hanya sedikit saja basa basinya tak usah kebanyakan, ayo kita langsung saja mulai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : Sasufemnaru and many more (maybe)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance and many more**

**Rating : T+ for now**

**Warning : FemNaru, Typo, OOC, OC and many more**

**If you dislike this fanfic, press back button :D**

**Chapter 1 **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uchiha Manshion**

"Okaa-san, Otou-san aku berangkat." Ucap Itsuke dengan nada datar-nya sambil membuka pintu manshion Uchiha.

"ya / hn." jawab Naruto dan Sasuke.

"ah, aku juga akan berangkat." Ucap Arazu yang kemudian keluar dari manshion dan di ikuti oleh saudara kembar-nya Hazuke tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun.

"oh, ya dimana Ike dan Ichi?" Tanya Naruto ketika tidak melihat Ike dan Ichi setelah keluar dari kamar mandi untuk melakukan 'ritual pagi'.

"mereka sudah berangkat saat kau masih di kamar mandi." Jawab Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menggunakan jubah Hokage-nya yang memiliki warna hitam dengan motif lidah api merah di bagian bawahnya serta tulisan Rokudaime di belakangnya dengan huruf kanji. "ayo kita berangkat." lanjut Sasuke yang saat ini sudah selesai memakai jubah dan sepatu ninja-nya.

"ck, kau tidak lihat aku masih sibuk dengan pakaian pakaian ini, Teme." Ucap Naruto kesal yang saat ini membawa sekeranjang pakaian yang sudah ia cuci untuk di jemur.

"hn, kalau begitu cepatlah, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil bersandar di dinding dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"ck, kalau ingin cepat bantu aku!" Ucap Naruto agak keras karena sekarang ia berada di halaman samping untuk menjemur pakaian pakaian yang ia bawa.

"hn." jawab Sasuke tak jelas dan tetap diam di tempat sampai Naruto selesai menjemur semua pakaian itu.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Konoha Academy **

"kyaaaaaa . . . !"

"kyaaaaaaaaa . . . !"

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . !"

Academy yang awalnya damai kini berubah menjadi berisik dan ricuh akibat jeritan jeritan anak anak perempuan ketika melihat sang Uchiha bungsu yang ingin memasuki kelas-nya dan teriakan itu semakin menjadi jadi ketika melihat ada Uchiha lain yang ingin memasuki kelas-nya.

'ck, dasar perempuan perempuan menyebalkan.' Batin Itsuke saat melihat fans girls-nya mengerubung di depan kelas-nya.

"minggir." Setelah Itsuke mengucapkan itu semua fans girls-nya member jalan untuk bungsu Uchiha ini untuk masuk stelah itu terikan para perempuan itu kembali terdengar dan membuat Itsuke kesal karena dia tidak menyukai kebisingan.

'ck, dasar perempuan perempuan aneh.' Batin Itsuke yang saat ini sudah duduk di kursinya yang berada di pojok kanan belakang sendirian karena dua teman aneh-nya belum datang itu menurut Itsuke.

**Other Class **

"kyaaaaa . . . !"

"kyaaaaa . . . Hazuke-kun / Arazu-kun!"

"kyaaaaa . . . maukah kau jadi pacar-ku!"

"hei, itu boleh kau tidak boleh menjadi pacar mereka!"

Setelah itu-pun terjadi perkelahian kecil antar perempuan yang membuat para murid laki laki cemas minus Hazuke dan Arazu yang hanya cuek bebek dan melewati mereka yang sedang berkelahi dengan poker face ala Uchiha mereka.

**Ruang Hokage**

Saat ini terlihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan berbagai laporan yang menggunung di atas meja-nya sementara Naruto namapk sedang mengamati desa Konoha yang damai dari dalam ruang Hokage melalui jendela kaca besar yang berada di belakang meja dan kursi kerja Sasuke dengan kedua sudut bibir di tarik ke atas.

"hei, Suke." Panggil Naruto dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari wajah-nya.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari laporan laporan yang menggunung itu.

"boleh-"

BRAKKK

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat-nya, ia sudah diganggu oleh bunyi pintu yang di tendang kasar seseorang dan dia tahu siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si sulung Uchiha.

"Otou-san, apa ada misi yang bagus untuk hari ini?" Tanya Ichi setelah berada di depan meja sang Otou-san, sementara Ike yang berada di samping-nya hanya diam saja sambil menghela napas sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan kembaran-nya yang tidak bisa tenang seperti Okaa-san-nya.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ichi.

"Otou-san, jangan bicara tak jelas seperti itu." Ucap Ichi sebal sambil melipat tangan-nya di depan dada.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan misi untuk anak-nya yang baru sepuluh tahun tapi sudah menjadi Jounin yang di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh Ike karena gulungan misi itu mengarah kepada-nya. "jangan di buka gulungan itu di sini, buka gulungan itu di luar tempat ini." Lanjut Sasuke yang saat ini sudah kembali mengerjakan laporan laporan yang ada di atas meja-nya.

"ha'I." jawab mereka berdua bersamaan dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

"Suke, misi apa yang kau berikan pada Ike dan Ichi?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Hokage sambil menyusun laporan yang sudah Sasuke selesai kerjakan.

"hanya misi untuk mengantar Inari kembali ke desa." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggung-nya di kursi dengan laporan laporan yang sudah ia tinggalkan untuk sementara.

"hm, Inari . . ." gumam Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuk berada di dagu dan itu terlihat lucu untuk Sasuke dan membuat-nya mengembangkan senyum di wajah-nya. "ah, dia cucu dari Tazuna-san yang suka mabuk itu dan mengatai aku bocah bodoh, ya?" Lanjut Naruto saat sudah mengingat-nya dan ekspresi-nya berubah yang awal-nya tersenyum menjadi cemberut dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"hn, dan kau memang D-O-B-E." ejek Sasuke yang membuat Naruto jadi kesal.

"ck, kau . . ." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung melempar Sasuke dengan benda apa saja yang ia temukan di situ namun tidak ada yang mengenai Sasuke satu-pun.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Saat ini matahari sudah mulai terbenam namun ketiga Uchiha bersaudara ini baru bisa pulang karena para fans girls mereka.

"ck, dasar semua perempuan itu menyebalkan." Ucap Arazu yang saat ini sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong academy bersama kakak dan adik-nya yang berada di samping kanan-nya.

"berarti Okaa-san juga menyebalkan." Ucap Itsuke yang tidak biasa-nya mau menanggapi perkataan kakak-nya.

"tentu saja tidak, Okaa-san tidak menyebalkan." Ucap Arazu sambil memasukkan tangan-nya ke saku celana putih-nya.

"ya, itu benar Okaa-san tidak menyebalkan." ucap Hazuke yang berada di posisi paling kanan.

"hn." Gumam Itsuke yang membuat kedua kakak kembar-nya sweat drop 'hah~ bertambah lagi orang irit kata di rumah' batin Hazuke dan Arazu bersamaan.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Saat ini Ichi dan Ike sedang berada di lorong menuju ruangan Hokage untuk menemui sang Otou-san mereka dengan raut wajah sebal di muka mereka berdua sebenar-nya hanya Ichi saja yang menunjukkan raut wajah sebal-nya karena Ike bisa mengendalikan emosi-nya dan hanya memasang poker face andalan-nya.

"ugh, awas kau Otou-san. Kita-kan sudah Jounin kenapa di beri misi menyebalkan seperti itu, sih." Ucap Ichi yang hanya di tanggapi 'hn' oleh Ike.

Ketika sampai di depan ruangan sang Otou-san, Ichi yang sifat-nya mirip dengan Naruto langsung menendang pintu yang berada di depan-nya dengan keras.

BRAKKKK

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang di tendang dengan keras membuat Sasuke yang saat ini sedang melumat bibir Naruto dengan salah satu tangan-nya masuk ke dalam kaos yang di kenakan Naruto-pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan-nya dan langsung memasang poker face-nya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa, sementara Naruto yang mengetahui anak anak-nya ada disini langsung merapihkan pakain-nya dengan muka memerah.

"kenapa kalian tiak langsung pulang?" Tanya Naruto saat kedua anak-nya diam saja dengan semburat merah di wajah mereka.

"aku dan Ike hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu saja dengan, Otou-san." Ucap Ichi menjelaskan kenapa mereka tidak langsung pulang ke manshion dengan sedikit gugup. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tidak gugup ketika Otou-san mu menatap dirimu dengan tatapan tajam. "benarka Ike" lanjut Ichi meminta dukungan dan di jawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh Ike.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu lalu menatap kedua anak-nya lagi dengan tatapan lembut lalu menjawab dengan 'hn' andalan-nya.

"kurasa besok atau nanti di rumah, kami pulang dulu." Ucap Ike sambil menggeret Ichi keluar dari ruangan Otou-san'nya sementara Ichi yang ingin mengungkapkan kekesalan-nya karena misi yang di berikan Otou-san'nya, tidak jadi karena Ike langsung menggeret-nya dengan kuat dan cepat.

"dasar Teme no Hentai, kalau mau melakukan itu bisa di rumah saja-kan!" ucap Naruto dengan nada naik satu oktaf ketika sudah menutup pintu yang tadi di tendang Ichi.

"hn, tapi kau juga menikmati-nya jadi aku tidak bisa berhenti." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesum-nya.

"ck, akukan sudah menyetuji syarat-nya agar bisa berendam di pemandian air panas besok bersama teman teman ku jadi tidak perlu khawatir aku ketiduran karena kelelah bekerja." Ucap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto dalam pangkuan-nya. "ayo kita mulai acara-nya dari sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sambil meniup telinga Naruto dan mengulum-nya.

"uh . . . Temeeeee!"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Other Place**

"khukhu, ternyata kabar yang selama ini beredar benar bahwa clan Uchiha sudah mulai bangkit kembali ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk keluar dari tubuh ini, khukhu." Ucap seseorang dengan tawa iblis-nya yang saat ini berada di dalam gang gelap desa Konoha.

**To be continue . . . **

**Siapa orang misterius ini dan apa tujuan-nya?**

**Hehe, bagaimana minna?**

**Ara akan lanjutkan ini jika kalian semua tertarik dan tenang saja di fict ini pasti ada adegan bagaimana Sasuke melamar Naruto dulu dan bagaimana Sasuke yang kerepotan waktu Naru ngidam dan sebagai-nya, hehehe**

**So**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen ne minna, updatenya agak lama, Ara kena penyakit males dan keasikan main role player #plak XD**

** So I'm sorry . . . **

**Review ****Answer :**

** : **ya, ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for spirit, hehehe :D

**Wilhelm Wigworthy : **thank's for your praise 

** Sheren : **thank's. ini sudah lanjut.

** Nissa 'Sangpemimpi : **akh, Ara juga masih bingung, tapi kalo yang terakhir sepertinya tidak, hehe :D

** Dwi2, Higuchi, Ymd, Tyan : **kita lihat saja nanti, hehehe:D

**LNaruSasu :** ya, karena ada permintaan dan juga Ara masih bingung kalo buat fanfic tentang life school, hehe :D

**Vianycka Hime : **khukhu, kita lihat saja nanti, ya :D

**Alanganime :** eh? **Angel Beats **ya. Kalo iya itu bukan SH emang awalnya terkesan seperti SH tapi itu bukan SH. Dan kok ilang karena agak bingung mau lanjutinnya, hehehe :D

**Naomi Rane, Guest : **thank's , hehe. gomen gak bisa cepat.

**Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu : **kemungkinan seperti itu dan thank's for advice 

**Hanazawa Kay, Uzumakinamikazehaki, Minyak Tanah, Akane uzumaki faris, Yuichi, Zulnaen, Naru chan : **ya, ini sudah lanjut.

**Yah, tidak usah basa basi lagi langsung saja, okay~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : Sasufemnaru and many more (maybe)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance and many more**

**Rating : I don't know this chapter T+ or M , hehehe :D**

**Warning : FemNaru, Typo, OOC, OC and many more**

**If you dislike this fanfic, press back button :D**

**Chapter 2**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

** Uchiha Manshion **

"tadaima." Ucap Ike dan Ichi bersamaan saat mereka memasuki manshion.

"okaeri." Ucap tiga orang yang sudah berada di dalam manshion dari tiga arah suara yang berbeda.

"dimana Okaa-san dan Otou-san?" Tanya Arazu yang menghapiri kedua Oni-channya dan tidak melihat kedua orang tuanya pulang bersama Ike dan Ichi.

"mungkin masih 'bermain' sebentar." Jawab Ike yang saat ini sudah melepas sepatu ninjanya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum dan jawaban Ike tentu saja membuat Arazu bingung.

"hei, jangan asal bicara seperti itu, Oni-chan!" ucap Ichi yang saat ini sudah berada di samping Arazu dan hanya di balas dengan 'hn' andalan Ike. "hah~, Okaa-san dan Otou-san masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka mungkin sebentar lagi pulang." Lanjut Ichi yang berpikir positif dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Arazu.

"oh, ya dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Ichi ketika tidak menemukan dua adiknya di dapur.

"mereka sedang mengejakan tugas di kamar." Jawab Arazu yang saat ini sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memerhatikan Ike yang saat ini sedang membaca sebuah gulungan.

"hm, souka." Ucap Ichi sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepala.

"Oni-chan, gulungan apa itu?" Tanya Arazu penasaran dengan gulungan yang dibaca Ike.

"eh? bukan apa apa." Ucap Ike gelagapan namun dengan cepat kembali ke wajah dinginnya sambil menyimpan kembali gulungan yang ia pegang kedalam kantung senjata yang tadi sudah di lepas dari pinggangnya, dan hanya di balas 'oh' oleh Arazu.

Setelah itu obrolan hanya di isi oleh Arazu dan Ichi karena Ike sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan beberapa kali wajah yang selalu dingin itu memerah dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian ke dua adiknya.

"Oni-chan." Panggil Arazu kepada Ichi dengan suara agak pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Ichi.

"ya." Ucap Ichi masih memperhatikan Ike namun tak di sadari oleh Ike karena masih sibbuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ichi-nii tau kenapa wajah Ike-nii bisa memerah?" Tanya Arazu masih dengan suara pelan.

"entahlah, mungkin jawabannya ada di dalam gulungan yang berada di kantung senjata Ike-nii." Jawab Ichi yang saat ini sudah selesai memperhatikan Ike.

"hm, mungkin karena tadi saat aku tanya apa isi gulungan itu Ike-nii agak gelagapan." Ucap Arazu membenarkan ucapan Ichi. "aku ingin tau apa yang membuat Ike-nii bisa seperti itu. Apa Oni-chan mau membantuku?" lanjut Arazu pada Ichi.

"hm, aku juga ingin tau apa yang membuat Ike-nii bisa seperti itu?" jawab Ichi sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Arazu dan Ichi memikirkan cara bagaimana mereka bisa mengambil kantung senjata itu dan beberapa detik kemudian satu ide terlintas di kepala Ichi.

"seperti ini . . . . . . . . . " ucap Ichi memberitahu rencananya pada Arazu yang notabene duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi dan sama seperti tadi Ike tidak mengetahui apa yang di bicarakan kedua adiknya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dengan sesekali wajahnya memerah.

"ah, apa kalian ingin minum tea hangat, Oni-chan." Tanya Arazu pada dua kakaknya.

"ya / hn." Jawab Ichi dan Ike yang sudah sadar dari pikirannya sendiri ketika mendengar suara agak keras dari Arazu.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ucap Arazu dengan senyum kemenangannya, lalu beberapa menit kemudian tea sudah siap dan sudah tersaji di depan kedua kakaknya dan secara perlahan Ike menyeruput tea hangat yang dibuatkan Arazu untuknya.

"hah~" Ike menghela napas dan beberapa detik kemudian onyx itu mulai tertutup dengan kepala di atas meja.

"wah, efeknya cepat sekali, Oni-chan." Ucap Arazu memandang tabjuk Ichi.

"tentu saja karena Oni-chan mengambil itu dari ruangan Sakura Oba-san." Ucap Ichi yang membuat Arazu sweat drop 'aku kira Oni-chan membuatnya sendiri ternyata mencuri milik Sakura Oba-san' batin Arazu.

"Ok, ayo kita lihat apa isi gulungan itu." Ucap Ichi bersemangat.

"eh? kenapa Ike-nii tidur di situ?" Tanya Hazuke yang memang ingin ke dapur bersama Itsuke karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.

"biarkan saja Oni-chan tidur mungkin tadi kelelahan sehabis menjalankan misi bersamaku." Jawab Ichi berbohong.

"apa itu, Ichi-nii?" Tanya Itsuke tertarik dengan gulungan yang saat ini sedang di baca Ichi dan Arazu namun beberapa detik setelah membaca gulungan itu Ichi dan Arazu pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan banyak darah dan hal itu membuat panic Hazuke sementara Itsuke berjalan mendekati gulungan yang sempat di baca Ichi dan Arazu, ketika sudah mengambil dan membaca beberapa kalimat Itsuke mengikuti kedua kakaknya. Pingsan. Dan hal itu membuat Hazuke tambah panic karena tidak biasanya Itsuke adiknya yang terkenal super datar dan dingin bisa seperti ini. Lalu setelah selesai mengurusi kedua kakak dan satu adiknya, Hazuke mulai mengambil gulungan itu lalu membaca judulnya dan dua detik kemudian pingsan, setelah selesai membaca judul itu.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

** Hokage Room **

"Sukeehhhh . . ." protes Naruto saat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan jari jarinya dan mengeluarkannya dari tubuh Naruto.

"kita lanjutkan saja di rumah." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya yang membuat Naruto muak, siapa yang tidak muak ketika kau sudah hampir klimaks namun gagal dan harus menahan 'ini' selama beberapa jam agar kembali seperti biasa. Tidak menegang.

"aku kasihan dengan anak anak kita yang sedang menunggu kita pulang, tapi jika kau ingin melanjutkannya sekarang sih tidak masalah, Dobe~" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sing a song pada bagian akhir kalimat.

"ah, ya." Ucap Naruto sambil memukul jidatnya. "ayo cepat kita pulang, Teme!" lanjut Naruto sambil menggandeng (baca : menyeret) Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Hokage sementara Sasuke hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Istrinya.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Other Place**

Saat ini terlihat tiga ninja Konoha yang sedang mengejar seseorang ke arah hutan Konoha dengan membawa berbagai senjata andalan mereka untuk menghentikan orang misterius yang sudah menyerang tiga teman mereka saat bertugas dan untungnya tiga teman mereka tidak mati karena serangan akhir orang misterius itu berhasil mereka berempat hentikan.

"kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi orang aneh!" teriak salah satu ninja Konoha dengan pedang di tangan kirinya a.k.a Konohamaru.

"katakan apa tujuan mu dan kenapa kau menyerang Tim Hanabi!" teriak Konohamaru marah pada orang misterius itu yang saat ini masih tenang tenang saja.

"tenangkan diri mu, Konohamaru." Ucap teman satu tim Konohamaru yang memiliki rambut orange di ikat dua tinggi dengan rantai yang ujungnya tajam dan beracun a.k.a Moegi menenangkan.

"ya, tenangkan diri mu Konohamaru, Hanabi mu tersayang tidak akan mati semudah itu." Timpal teman satu timnya yang memakai kacamata bulat dengan shuriken besar di tangan kirinya a.k.a Udon.

"hei! Apa maksud perkataan mu!" teriak Konohamaru dengan wajah memerah entah malu atau marah dan hendak menjitak kepala Udon namun terhenti ketika orang misterius itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"inikah Chunin Konoha, sungguh memalukan." Ucap orang misterius itu dengan nada sinis dan hal itu membuat dua orang yang sedang melakukan hal konyol kembali fokus kepada orang misterius itu.

"diam kau rasakan ini!" ucap Konohamaru melesat cepat menuju orang misterius itu lalu mencoba menebasnya dengan pedang yang ia pegang, kemudian kedua temannya mengikuti Konohamaru untuk menyerang orang misterius itu dengan senjata mereka namun semua serangan mereka berhasil di gagalkan dengan mudah oleh orang misterius itu.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Moegi yang saat ini mengeluarkan senjata andalannya yang lain.

"cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan tau, khukhu." Ucap orang misterius itu dengan tawa iblisnya.

"Rasengan!" teriak Konohamaru yang muncul dari belakang orang misterius itu dengan rasengan yang mengarah ke kepala orang misterius itu.

BLUAR

Terdengar suara ledakan akibat rasengan yang di buat Konohamaru.

"apa kita berhasil mengalahkannya?" Tanya Konohamaru yang melihat kepulan asap yang masih menyelimuti tempat orang misterius itu terpental lalu menabrak pohon di sekitarnya.

"kau terlalu cepat untuk bisa mengalahkan ku, bocah." ucap orang misterius itu dengan pedang yang meluncur cepat ke arah jantung Konohamaru.

JLEB

"Arrrgggghhh!" teriak Konohamaru ketika pedang itu menancap di bahu kanannya karena Konohamaru bisa menghindar sesaat sebelum pedang itu menancap di jantungnya.

"Konohamaru!" teriak kedua temannya terkejut ketika pedang itu menancap sempurna di bahu Konohamaru.

"KISAMA!" teriak Udon lalu melesat menuju orang misterius itu dengan shuriken raksasa di masing masing tangannya.

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

"ARRGGGHH" empat buah pedang berhasil menancap dengan sempurna di kedua lengan dan kaki Udon.

"UDON!" teriak Moegi terkejut lalu memasang kuda kuda untuk bertahan sementara kedua temannya sudah pingsan dengan pedang yang masih menancap sempurna di tubuh.

"apa hanya ini kemampuan Jounin Konoha setelah berganti Hokage, huh? Hahaha." Ejek orang misterius itu di sertai tawa iblisnya.

"kurang ajar! Berani beraninya kau menhina Hokage kami. Rasakan ini!" teriak Moegi lalu melesat ke arah orang misterius itu dengan reaper di tangannya.

TRING TRING

"kau lumayan juga." Ucap orang misterius itu setelah dua pedang yang meluncur ke arah Moegi berhasil di tangkis. "tapi apa kau bisa menghindari yang ini, huh! Hahah!" lanjut Orang misterius itu kemudian muncul satu pedang yang mengarah ke kepala Moegi. 'apa ini akhir bagiku' batin Moegi ketika tidak sempat untuk menghindar dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

TRING

Terdengar bunyi dua besi yang saling di adu sebelum pedang itu menancap di kepala Moegi, dan perlahan Moegi mulai membuka matanya.

"ah, Sakura-san." Ucap Moegi ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkannya dan di belakangnya juga ada Hinata beberapa ninja dari clan Hyuuga.

'cih, kurang ajar. aku belum bisa mengalakan mereka semua secara bersamaan jika chakra ku terkuras akibat pertarungan dengan salah satu Hyuuga tadi. Lebih baik mundur.' Batin orang misterius itu lalu membuat segel tangan dan menghilang dari tempat pertarungan.

"hei! Jangan kabur kau!" teriak Sakura ketika orang misterius itu sudah menghilang dari tempat pertarungan.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Hinata saat melihat keadaan Konohamaru dan Udon dengan tubuh mereka yang masih tertancap pedang.

"ah, ya." Ucap Sakura menanggapi Hinata lalu memeriksa keadaan dua Chunin Konoha itu dan wajahnya menjadi panic saat sudah selesai memeriksa keadaaan dua Chunin itu.

"ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata saat mengetahui wajah panic Sakura.

"kita harus cepat membawa mereka ke rumah sakit ternyata kodachi kodachi yang menancap di tubuh mereka itu telah diberi racun yang belum pernah ku kunal."ucap Sakura saat sudah mencabut kodachi yang menancap di tubuh Konohamaru dan Udon.

Setelah itu wajah Hinata menjadi panic saat mengingat adiknya yang terkena luka yang sama seperti apa yang dialami Konohamaru dan Udon. "tidak perlu khawatir Hinata, Hanabi hanya terluka saja dan untungnya tidak terkena racun." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum saat melihat wajah panic Hinata. "ayo kita harus segera membawa mereka." Lanjut Sakura.

"ha'i, ayo semua." Ucap Hinata kepada yang lainnya dan langsung di mengerti oleh orang orang yang berada di tempat.

Ya. Hinata, Sakura dan beberapa anggota clan Hyuuga kemari setelah ada beberapa ninja yang di suruh Konohamaru untuk mengantar Tim Hanabi ke Rumah Sakit, lalu ninja itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Tim Hanabi setelah selesai penjelasan dari ninja itu Hinata dengan di susul beberapa ninja dari clan Hyuuga langsung menuju ke tempat pertarungan Hanabi tadi namun sudah tidak ada orang, beberapa menit kemudian Sakura datang untuk menyusul Hinata karena Hanabi dan Timnya sudah dalam perawatan ninja medis lain. Lalu Hinata memeriksa keadaan dengan Byakugan dan menemukan Konohamaru dan Timnya sedang bertarung melawan seseorang, kemudian dengan cepat Hinata, Sakura dan beberapa ninja dari clan Hyuuga itu menuju tempat pertarungan Konohamaru dan Timnya, lalu langkah mereka percepat saat mendengar suara ledakan dan asap yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Dan mereka agak terkejut saat melihat keadaan Konohamaru dan Udon dengan kodachi yang menancap di tubuh. Dan Sakura yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung bergerak menghalau kodachi yang mengarah ke kepala Udon dengan kunainya.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Konoha Hospital **

Saat ini terlihat kesibukan yang tidak seperti biasanya di rumah sakit Konoha di karenakan ada dua Chunin yang terkena racun yang belum pernah di temui oleh mereka selama ini.

"bagaimana kondisi mereka, Sakura-san?" Tanya Moegi pada Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"untuk sementara ini keadaan mereka mulai stabil." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Moegi namun batinnya mengatakan lain. 'aku harus segera menanyakan kepada Tsunade-sama tentang racun apa itu sebenarnya. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu kepada dua orang itu.' Setelah itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Moegi di ruang tunggu sendirian untuk menanyakan tentang racun apa itu sebenarnya.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uchiha Manshion**

"tadaiama!" teriak Naruto saat sudah memasuki Manshion namun Naruto sedikit bingung ketika ucapannya tidak ada yang membalas, lalu ia menuju dapur dan menemukan anak anaknya tertidur (baca : pingsan) dengan tidak elitnya dan beberapa bercak darah di lantai, hal itu membuat Naruto tambah bingung.

"Teme, kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke sudah berada di dapur dan di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Sasuke, lalu Naruto berusaha membangunkan anak anaknya yang tertidur (baca : pingsan) di lantai namun tidak berhasil dan kemudian menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa kelima anak mereka ke kamar masing masing dan di jawab 'hn.' oleh Sasuke.

"eh, gulungan apa ini?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa saat menemukan sebuah gulungan yang tergeletak di bawah kursi lalu di bukanya gulungan itu dan di bacanya gulungan lalu beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Sasuke~" panggil Naruto dengan nada yang menurut Sasuke aneh karena tidak biasanya Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada yang sangat manis seperti ini, saat sudah kembali dari 'mengantar' kelima anaknya ke kamar.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat kemudian mendudukan pantatnya di kursi.

"Sasu~, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Naruto m asih dengan nada anehnya menurut Sasuke.

"hn." Balas Sasuke dengan dua alis yang saling bertaut.

"apa pendapat mu tentang gulungan ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu membuka gulungan yang ia pegang menghadap Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke membaca isi gulungan itu dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah pucatnya berubah menjadi tambah pucat.

"tu-tunggu Naruto bu-bukan aku yang menciptakan jutsu me-mesum itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir. Oh, ayolah siapa yang mau di tuduh menciptakan jutsu mesum seperti itu dengan judul yang menurut Sasuke kurang **VULGAR**.

"hm, lalu siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang masih sama seperti tadi.

"ma-mana ku tau." Ucap Sasuke masih gugup taku Istrinya akan marah karena mencemari otak anak anak mereka yang masih bersih."lagi pula jika aku yang menciptakan jutsu itu sudah tiap hari ku pakaikan." Lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah kembali datar.

"benar juga jika kau yang menciptakan jutsu ini pasti kau akan menggunakannya kepada ku setiap hari." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "lalu siapa yang mencitakan jutsu mesum ini?" lanjut Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang melamun.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke saat sudah kembali dari lamunannya akibat suara Naruto yang bisa membuat burung burung langsung terbang ke berbagai arah.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"hn (tidak)." Balas Sasuke. 'hn, menurutku itu bukanlah jutsu tapi hanya tutorial saja. hn 'Cara Membuat Perempuan Langsung Terangsang Dalam Satu Detik No Jutsu' buku macam apa itu tapi patut di coba, khukhu' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat seringai Sasuke.

"hn (tidak)." Balas Sasuke sambil memakan sup tomat yang di buat Naruto saat memikirkan gulungan mesum itu.

"Teme, kau tidak membangunkan anak anak untuk makan?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke lansung memakan makanannya.

"mungkin mereka sudah makan di luar lalu kekenyangan dan tertidur di disini saat menunggu kita pulang." Jawab Sasuke asal karena ia malas untuk menuju kamar anak anaknya dan membangunkannya. Hei, jika ingin mengajak mereka makan, tadi lebih baik tidak usah menyuruhnya membawa ke kamarkan? *Otou-san yang kejam XD #di amaterasu Sasuke.

Dan karena Naruto yang agak Dobe atau memang Dobe percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Sasuke.#di rasengan Naru.

"ittadakimasu!" ucap Naruto sesaat sebelum memakan makanan kesukaannya yaitu ramen dengan cepat dan mengakibatkan kuahnya terciprat kemana mana.

"cara makan mu tidak berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang jika menyangkut ramen." Ucap Sasuke saat sudah selesai makan sambil geleng geleng kepala.

"biakan saja, weee." Ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Sasuke hanya memasang poker facenya seperti biasa.

**30 minute later **

Saat ini Naruto sudah selesai membereskan peralatan makan dan secara tiba tiba dari belakang ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya meskipun sudah memmiliki lima anak.

"ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi sore, Dobe~" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil meniup telinga Naruto.

"tid-." Belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan kata kata tiba tiba Itsuke muncul masuk ke dapur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing lalu menyapa Okaa-san dan Otou-san nya. dan secara cepat Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh dengan pantat mendarat lebih dahulu.

"ada apa dengan, Itsuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Itsuke saat melihat wajah pucat Itsuke.

"entahlah, Okaa-san." Jawab Itsuke seadanya lalu duduk di kursi dengan posisi kepala di taruh di meja makan.

"ini minum dulu, Itsuke." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan segelas air pada Itsuke sementara Sasuke sudah pergi dari dapur untuk tidur setelah sebelumnya mencium dan melumat bibir Naruto sesaat dan membuat Naruto naik darah karena Sasuke tidak memikirkan bagaimana anak anaknya ketika melihat adegan tidak senonoh itu.

"apa kau sudah makan, Itsuke?" Tanya Naruto saat perut Itsuke berbunyi dan di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Itsuke dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Itsuke lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengambilkan sup tomat yang berada di panic setelah sebelumnya di hangatkan terlebih dulu.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makannya ruang dapur di isi dengan obrolan antara Anak dan Ibu, seperti bagaimana dengan hari mu di academy dan lainnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya sedang mengancam keluarga mereka.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Other Place**

"cih, kurang ajar si Hyuuga itu pasti penjagaan akan di Konoha perketat setelah kejadian ini." ucap Orang Misterius itu.

Saat ini si Orang Misterius itu sedang berada di sebuah rumah kosong yang berada di pinggir desa Konoha dengan dua buah peti mati yang berada di belakangnya sejak tadi.

**To be continue . . .**

**Apa yang akan di rencakan si Orang Misterius itu? **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please . . . **


	3. Hiatus

**Gomen ne minna Ara HIATUS gak bilang bilang dan disini Ara cuma memberitahu aja kalau Ara akan HIATUS sampai ULANGAN SEMESTER selesai. Arigatou**

**Kenapa baru sekarang memberitahu karena Ara sibuk sekali di duta dengan urusan sekolah Ara harap kalian bisa mengerti kesibukan anak kelas 11 yang akan ke kelas 12 dan semoga peringkat Ara gak turun. Amin **

**SEKALI LAGI GOMENNASAI MINNA-SAN **

**Oh ya, apa fanfic ini mau dilanjut?**

**Dan terima kasih yang sudah review dan sebagainya . pertanyaan minna-san akan di jawab di update-an selanjutnya **

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU **


End file.
